A Night To Remember
by tapole910
Summary: Jushiro goes and visit's a friend that says they need to talk. What will happen when he does? JushiroXShunsui


This is my first ever real fanfic. So please be kind and tell me what you think. I would love to hear.

**A Night To Remember**

He wasn't alone. He never was. They were always following him and fighting over who gets the blame. They even followed him to the bathroom once. He never really gets mad at them, just a little annoyed that they never seem to leave him alone.

"Kiyone, Kotsubaki, come on I know your there," Jushiro said as he slowly came to a stop. The two of them shot down right in front of him kneeling.

"We are sorry captain for following you. We just wanted to make sure you got home ok." Kiyone said as she stood up. "Please forgive me, punish me if you will because it was my idea in the first place."

"No it wasn't!" Kotsubaki stood up pushing Kiyone out of the way. "It was mine captain, please, punish me."

They both started to argue about who's fault it was. Jushiro just stood there watching and he put his hand to his head and closed his eyes.

"_Why do they always do this. I wish they would just for once stop and learn that to me, it doesn't matter."_ He thought to himself as they looked up.

"Are you ok captain, you don't look so good?" Kiyone said.

"Yes, I am alright. Now, will you please both just go back to your quarters. I will be able to take myself home without any help."

"Sure thing captain!" Kiyone and Kotsubaki said as they flashed stepped out of sight.

"_Finally, now I can be alone."_ He looked around and made sure no one was around, and he flashed stepped off into a direction, not towards his house, but to one of his good friends.

He landed himself right outside of Shunsui's door, when he heard, "Come on in Jushiro!" He opened the door to find the normal flower petals and empty sake bottles everywhere. He knew Shunsui never wanted to clean his house, but still, he could at least but the bottles somewhere else besides the floor.

He walked back to Shunsui's bedroom because he knew that is where he would be. Laying on his bed drinking sake like always. Every time he would come over, he would always be laying in his bed with a few bottle's of sake on the table by his bed and a cup in his hand.

"Ahh... so you did come after all. I didn't really think you would come this late at night Jushiro." Shunsui said as he slowly sat his cup down on the table.

"I told you I would come by today, it would have been sooner but it took forever for me to get the paperwork I received done. When will Yamamoto learn not to give us so much."

"Who knows about that man. Sometimes, I just think he likes giving us lots of paper work to make sure we don't do anything stupid," Shunsui said with a smiling coming up on his face.

It was about a month after the winter war with Aizen, and everyone was getting so much paper work to fill out that it was making everyone slightly crazy from lack of sleep.

"So what was so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jushiro said with a confused look slightly appearing on his face.

"Well, you know that since the war is over, and all this paper work we have been giving is taking up so much of our time, we never get to see each other anymore."

"Yes, I have noticed that we don't really get to see each other as much as we used to, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Well, I have decided, that I miss you."

"Wait, what? You... you... miss me?"

"Yes, you heard me correct, I miss you." Shunsui got up from his bed and walked over to him.

Jushiro started to blush when Shunsui put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a deep embracing hug. Jushiro always had feelings towards Shunsui, but he never thought he had them back. He was always afraid that if he let him know that he loved him, then he would go away and they wouldn't talk anymore. Every time he saw him chasing after girls, mostly his lieutenant, he would get jealous and flash step away. He just hated to see him like that.

"I know that you have feelings for me," Shunsui whispered in his ear. "I've known for along time, I just never really wanted to show you that I had them back."

Shunsui pulled away from the hug and pushed him onto the bed. He got onto and leaned in and crashed their lips together. Jushiro put his arms around Shunsui and pulled him closer to him, he didn't want this moment to end. He loved that he was finally getting what he always wanted.

Shunsui started to toss off his and Jushiro's clothing. He felt they were restricting and he couldn't see what he wanted. He tossed them so far, that they landed into the hallway in a big pile. He was hoping that no one would come this late asking him questions. He hated when they did. He wanted this to be the day. The day that he finally got what he wanted. He wanted Jushiro so bad, that he would cry at night because he didn't have him.

"Are you ready?" Shunsui asked as he tossed the last bit of clothing left.

"Yes, I am so ready," Jushiro replied with the biggest grin on his face.

Shunsui slowly started to kiss down his neck. He gasped as he got farther and farther down. He loved this and couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Shunsui could feel the pressure build up. He was going crazy. He slowly thrusted his hips toward the man laying on the bed, rubbing their manhood together. He moaned in so much pleasure.

"This is teasing my love, I don't like te...ahhhh," Jushiro didn't get to finish before Shunsui took him into his mouth. He started thrusting his hips up into his partners mouth not wanting it to stop. It felt so good to him that he started to moan louder and louder. He just couldn't remain calm. He grabbed a handful of the sheets and grabbed Shunsui's hair with his other hand.

Shunsui reached with his other hand into the drawer by the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube that he kept there hoping that this moment would finally come. He poured some onto his fingers and stuck one into his partner.

Jushiro cried out in slight pain. "Do you want me to stop?" Shunsui asked with a concern look on his face. He didn't want to hurt him, he just couldn't find it in himself to hurt the one he loved, even if it did cause him pleasure.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll get used to it. So don't stop." he replied as he grabbed back onto the sheets.

Shunsui continued and slowly moved his finger in and out trying to get Jushiro used to the feeling. When he thought he was used to it, he added another and got one of the loudest moans he had the whole time. He started moving them in and out and then did a scissor action to spread him to fit his manhood. Jushiro just moaned in pleasure after he got used to it. He loved how it felt.

Shunsui slowly let his fingers slide out and then over to the bottle. He squirted the lube onto his hand and then rubbed it onto his penis. He couldn't wait. He looked at Jushiro, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes!" he replied and gave him a smile.

"Alright, this might hurt just a little." Shunsui grabbed Jushiro's thighs and pulled them up and put his legs on his shoulders. As much leverage as possible for the most pleasure. He slowly put his penis to the entrance. He gave a slow push and heard Jushiro let out a little moan. He continued in while looking at his face making sure he wasn't causing so much pain to him. He was half-way in when he couldn't wait anymore.

He grabbed at his hips and started to drive him. He couldn't help it, he wanted him so bad. Jushiro moaned and screamed in pleasure. He never ever felt something like this before. He had only been with a woman once, but this took the cake. He couldn't help but regret ever being with one. He loved how it felt, and he never wanted the pleasure to stop.

"Ahhh... harder... Shunsui... harder..." he screamed while trying to catch his breath in between words.

Shunsui pumped harder and harder going so much faster then he had before. When all of a sudden he hit Jushiro's prostate. Now there was something he was waiting for. As soon as he hit it, Jushiro cried out and grabbed onto him. He was floating on cloud nine. He was to lost into the world to realize, that at that exact moment in time, Shunsui reached down and grabbed his neglected member and was pumping it in rhythm with ever thrust.

Shunsui kept hitting his prostate, and as soon as he hit it a few more times, Jushiro let out his seed all over himself, Shunsui's hand, and on the bed. A few more thrusts, and Shunsui released his seed into Jushiro.

Shunsui collapsed onto Jushiro and then rolled off. He grabbed him around the waist and put his hands onto his chest and nuzzled himself into the hole between his neck and shoulder. He started to kiss it and cover them up.

"That was amazing Shunsui," Jushiro said after Shunsui pulled the covers over them. He then leaned in deeper into Shunsui's embrace. He didn't want him to let go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, about next time," Shunsui said with a evil smile appearing on his face.

"What do you have planned for next time," he said as he shifted himself around to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," he leaned in and caught his lips and kissed him. "But until then, lets get some sleep."

They both held onto each other, as they fell asleep, leaving Jushiro to dream about what they would do next time.


End file.
